King Monkey
|enemies = Hawk Moth |type of hero = Teenage Superhero }} Lê Chiến Kim is a supporting character, later one of the secondary tritagonists (alongside Pegasus and Bunnyx) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In season 3, he receives the Monkey Miraculous from Master Fu, which, when inhabited by the kwami Xuppu, can transform him into King Monkey (Roi Singe in the French version), a monkey-themed superhero. He is voiced by Grant George in the English dub and Alexandre Nguyen in the original French version. Appearance TBA Personality Kim has an arrogant demeanor, at times. He enjoys making dares, much to the exasperation of his classmates, and he is also very confident in himself and his athleticism, thus most of his dares involve using the person's body. Over-confident and proud, Kim sometimes boasts about his abilities and doesn't always take facts into consideration, believing he can beat a panther in a race in "Animan." He isn't afraid to tease others, either, as he gives Ivan a note telling him that he isn't brave enough to act on his romantic feelings. Behind his bravado are a few insecurities, like his fear of being humiliated and rejected. While hot-headed and rude sometimes, Kim is generally kind, appreciating Marinette's encouragement to confess his love to his crush in "Dark Cupid" — although Marinette isn't aware that his crush is Chloé. In "Syren", Kim admires Ladybug and Cat Noir so much that he wants to be a hero himself and is curious on how to become one. As Dark Cupid, he is greatly bitter at love and seeks to avenge his broken heart by destroying all the love in Paris with his arrows. He is still very prideful but has no issues teaming up with one of his victims, like Cat Noir, to succeed. As King Monkey, most of Kim's personality traits remain the same. However, as seen in "Party Crasher", Kim is a little goofier and silly while he goes one-on-one with the titular villain, albeit everyone else had been defeated. He is also heroic and it can be assumed he is loyal as after Party Crasher is defeated, he is seen without the Miraculous which means he must have returned it to Ladybug or back in the place he found it for Master Fu to take it back. Powers and abilities As a civilian Kim is a very fast runner and a good swimmer. As King Monkey King Monkey has enchanted abilities like speed and strength, and most notably agility, being able to jump much higher than either Ladybug or Cat Noir. His weapon is his ruyi jingu bang. His special ability is called Uproar, allows him to throw a banana at a person that will mess up their superpowers. History Season 1 In "Dark Cupid", he is corrupted by Hawk Moth into the titular supervillain capable of causing extreme hate in his victims. Season 3 In "Party Crasher", Master Fu lends Kim the Monkey Miraculous to help defeat the titular akumatized villain, after which he presumably return it to Fu. Trivia *His English voice actor is best known for voicing Rikuo Nura (Night/Yokai form) from Nura Rise of Yokai Clan, Gen Shishio from Kekkaishi, Suigetsu Hōzuki from Naruto Shippuden/Boruto, Izuru Kira from Bleach and Shinjiro Aragaki from Persona 3. *He was formerly in love with Chloé Bourgeois, and is currently in love with Ondine. *Lê Chiến Kim is the fourth person to become a Miraculous holder who was also an akumatized villain, following Nino Lahiffe in "The Bubbler" and Alya Césaire in "Lady Wifi", Max Kanté in "Gamer", Chloé Bourgeois in "Antibug", but excluding Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, who akumatized himself in "The Collector" into the titular villain. *King Monkey is based on the Monkey King (or just Monkey) from the 16th century Ming Dynasty novel 'Journey to the West' (Xī Yóu Jí) by Wu Cheng'en, inspired by an ancient Chinese legend. The novel has been adapted for both television and film on numerous occasions, most notably in the 1979 Japanese tv show 'Monkey' (sometimes referred to as 'Monkey Magic'). The Monkey King was also a character in the 2008 film 'The Forbidden Kingdom' in which he was played by Jet Li. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Localized Protection Category:In Love Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protectors Category:The Chosen One Category:Supporters Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Superheroes